


Keep To A Routine

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Routine, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick didn’t say anything.A small smile graced William’s face.The time ticked away. Dick still didn’t say anything.William checked the time. Dick stayed silent.





	Keep To A Routine

“Hello Mr. Grayson.”

Dick stayed silent.

“My name is William.”

“You’re a friend of Slade’s.” Dick’s tone was empty, emotionless.

“That’s correct.”

“So then there’s no confidentiality here.”

“What gives you that impression?” William asked.

“Slade is your friend,” Dick answered. His eyes were dull. Lifeless. “You’re biased. It’s a conflict of interest. If he asks you for information-”

“I won’t give it to him because you’re not a minor,” William said calmly. “I’m here to help you, Richard. As someone to talk to.”

“And if I don’t want to talk?” Dick asked.

“Then we won’t,” William replied easily. “If you want to spend the entire hour silent, then we’ll spend the entire hour silent.”

Dick didn’t say anything. A small smile graced William’s face as he leaned back, one leg crossed over the other, pen in hand and held to the notebook he had in his lap.

The time ticked away. Dick still didn’t say anything. William checked the time. Dick stayed silent.

When William shifted to adjust in his seat, ten minutes left in the session, Dick spoke.

“You can’t seriously think sitting in silence is going to help, do you?” he demanded.

“No,” William replied. “But something tells me you’ll get too tense, sitting in silence for an hour.”

“So what?” Dick snapped, blood boiling as he got angrier and green filled his peripheral vision. “You think I’m just going to get impatient and spill all my secrets to someone who, not only did I just meet, but who’s also friends with Slade?!”

William was unphased. “Would you prefer to speak with someone else?”

“Who else is there!?” Dick screamed. “I’m  _ dead!  _ My options are very limited!”

“Mr. Grayson, do you even want to be here?”

Dick blinked, leaning back as the green faded slightly. “What?”

“Do you want to be here?” William replied.

“Where?”

“This session,” William replied. “Or here as in life.”

Dick was silent. “I don’t want counseling,” he said quietly.

“And life?” William asked.

Dick was quiet for a long time. “I...I don’t remember dying,” he said quietly. “But...I sort of remember how I felt as I...died. I was so sure I didn’t want to be here anymore.”

“And now?” William asked. He hadn’t made any notes. He wasn’t going to until Dick left. In his experience, people are more likely to talk if you don’t make notes while they’re doing it. “Now that you have a second chance?”

Dick shrugged slowly. “I...I don’t know.”

  
  


………..

 

“I checked his apartment,” Jason said as he entered Bruce’s study where everyone was waiting for him. “His landlord said he was there two days ago.”

“But he isn’t anymore?” Tim asked.

Jason shook his head. “No.”

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, only for his desk phone to begin ringing. Frowning, he answered.

“Hello?”

_ “Lose something, Mr. Wayne?” _

Frown deepening, Bruce put the call on speakerphone as Jason, Tim, and Damian crowded around. 

“Who is this?”

“ _ I found your little bird after he put his fists through his coffee table and television screen, _ ” the man declared. “ _ Green eyes are a good look on him. _ ”

“Who the fuck are-”

“Deathstroke,” Damian cut Jason off calmly, finally recognizing the voice. “Where is Richard?”

“ _ Resting, _ ” Slade replied.

“Where?” Tim stressed. “He wasn’t in his apartment! He’s been missing for two days!”

“ _ He’s been with me for two days _ ,” Slade clarified. 

“That’s not healthy,” Jason muttered.

“ _ Isn’t it? _ ” Slade asked. “ _ I’ve forced him onto a schedule. Counseling twice a week. He’s never alone. He spends the morning with me, has his session from noon until one, then spends the night with Midnighter and Apollo and the cycle starts over. _ ”

“Are you making him eat?” Jason asked.

“ _ He wakes up at six with me, showers, goes for a run with me at seven, has breakfast at eight, has a protein shake at nine-thirty, lunch at eleven. Another shake at two, once he gets to Midnighter’s, dinner at five, another shake at eight, goes to sleep at nine. _ ”

“But it’s after one,” Jason said. “Is he with you?”

“ _ Midnighter and Apollo were sent out on a mission _ ,” Slade explained. “ _ Richard is staying with me for the full day. _ ”

“Do you truly believe he will get better with you?” Bruce demanded.

Slade chuckled quietly. “ _ Maybe not, _ ” he murmured. “ _ But he certainly won’t get better with the likes of you. _ ”

He ended the call. Tossing his phone onto the couch, he strolled into the bedroom and grabbed Dick’s ankle, shaking him awake.

“Get up,” he ordered when Dick rolled onto his side, glaring at the mercenary over his shoulder.

“Why?” Dick asked.

“Training,” Slade replied. “Meet me in the basement.”

Dick groaned and dropped his head back to the table. As tempting as it was to fall back to sleep, he didn’t think Slade would be too pleased with him for that. So with a loud sigh, he heaved himself up and out of bed.


End file.
